


Tsumming up a storm

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Just a little bit), Babies, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Pregnant tsum, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Steve and Tony are called in to take care of an unusual problem, the local ball pit is apparently alive, and tsumming up a storm!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Tsumming up a storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thank you to the absolutely amazing Dodo for an amazing prompt and for all your awesome fics (which I love!!) I hope you like this and it makes you smile just as much as your fics make me!
> 
> Prompt: See summary! There’s tsumthing to smile about!

“You can’t be serious.”

“Tony-“

“Ste- _eve_!”

“We’ve been called out.” Steve said calmly and folded his arms like an absolute killjoy. “We need to go.”

“But seriously, a ball pit? Why the hell would we need to go investigate a ball pit?”

Unimpressed, Steve rolled his eyes and started to grab his gear.

“Does it matter? We have a job to do.”

“But ball pit Steve. An actual ball pit. What’s it gonna do? Come to life? Eat some kids?”

“C’mon, go grab your suit and let’s go. Alive or not, someone’s gonna have to go.”

“Fine.” Tony huffed and got ready to suit up. “At least let me grab my net. For a _ball pit.”_

* * *

They were Avengers. Trained superheroes with a reputation of taking down the bad guys. And not just any bad guys-even aliens.

This...this didn’t even come close to heroism.

“We have to what now?”

The local pay area had called the Avengers early in the morning to beg for help. Apparently some kid had gotten into the ball pit first thing and had started crying because the balls had come to life. And when the owner had gone to investigate, they’d noticed some strange, well, _activity_ in the ball pit. Something about some of the balls coming to life and the whole lot starting to move in waves every time he went near.

Okay, even Tony couldn’t deny how interesting that sounded.

“You said the balls were moving?” Steve asked beside him, arms folded and stance tall as he gave the owner his full force Captain America stare.

“Yes sir.” The whisper of a man said and pointed towards the enclosure with a shakey hand. “Even now, it’s...”

Tony raised a brow. “Moving?”

“Exactly!”

“Okay sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to step away and give us some space. Can you do that?”

The man nodded and stepped back, but not before giving the ball pit another weary glance. The man looked like he’d seen a ghost when chances were it was probably an animal that had managed to get in. Maybe some kid left a gerbil behind or something. 

Taking off his helmet and putting it aside, Tony took a deep breath and followed Steve to the ball pit. The whole areas had soft play items like green cubes and blue triangles, and there were plenty of mats for kids to play on. And at the back was a dark green net surrounding a brightly coloured ball pit. That was where they went.

When they approached, Tony held up a hand.

“Captains first.”

Steve gave him a suspicious look but did duck down and get on his knees. Slowly, Steve crawled in until his head and waist was through the opening. Tony decided that was the perfect time to ogle him for a bit. 

“Jarvis, take some pics.”

“Tony!” 

“For research purposes. C’mon, how often do people get to see such a great view of Captain America’s ass?”

“Quit messing around, we have a job to do.”

“Paw patrol?”

Steve didn’t give him an answer to that. But he did crawl in further until he was completely inside the ball pit. Through the dark green netting, Tony could make our Steve’s form climbing in slowly and finally dropping down into the ball pit.

Balls crashed everywhere and went flying in an array of colour. Mostly reds and blues with a few yellows. He had to admit, it did look fun.

Plus Steve looked hilarious with his head just poking out of the ball pit like that.

“Tony, stop taking pictures and get in here!”

“At least buy me dinner first.” Tony tutted but did as he was told for once.

Slowly, he climbed in too, pushing past the next to join Steve in sitting inside the large square ball pit. It was pretty big considering Steve and Tony could actually fully seat themselves without touching each other at. It also seemed kinda cosy.

But there was nothing odd about it.

“The guy was lying.” Tony sighed and looked around. “There’s nothing here.”

As Tony looked around, he waited for a reply, but before Steve said anything, they heard a small noise.

It sounded like a chirp.

“Birds?” Steve asked and tilted his head down carefully, listening out for something to give them a clue. But they couldn’t hear anything-

“Tony. Don't. _Move_.” Steve whispered lowly, slowly wading towards him and Tony felt himself freezing when Steve approached him. Tony was about to open his mouth and ask what was wrong when-

Steve reached up with both hands for his hair. And then slowly, with his tongue sticking out ever so slightly, he began to fidget with Tony’s hair. Then-

“Gotcha!” Steve beamed and pulled back his hands, keeping them cupped carefully and Tony just gawked at his hands like there was a bomb inside.

“There was something in my hair!?”

But Steve silenced him with a harsh look. Then slowly he opened his hands out a little and showed Tony what was inside.

It was... _it was..._

A tsum. A baby tsum.

“Oh.” Tony breathed and ducked a little to look at it. It wasn’t something he’d ever seen before, it was just a species they’d heard about when discussing multiverses with Reed. He’d seen a picture of a fairly large Hulk tsum once and that was it. But this was a living, breathing tsum that looked exactly like Ironman. An _Iron_ -tsum.

And it was shaking like a leaf.

“Oh, no, please don’t be afraid little guy.” Tony whispered softly, feeling his heart break when the tiny being began to peep softly almost like he was crying. The creature was frozen with fear and wasn’t any bigger than a small potato. How would it defend itself?

“He’s scared, god.” Steve said just as softly and then slowly manoeuvred his hands to free one and begin to stroke it on its back. It seemed to have a soft Iron-shell around it, and when it felt Steve’s finger on its back, the shivering started to settle and it slowly retracted its face-plate.

A tiny face that looked close to Tony’s greeted them and began to chirp softly.

Tony saw something shift in Steve’s face. He knew that look.

“Hey there, little one.” Steve smiled gently and after hearing another chirp, brought it to his cheek and nuzzled it gently. “Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

Just then, Tony spotted something just behind Steve. It was poking its little head out of the ball pit and staring up at Steve with a huge wide-eyed stare and Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Steve, looks like you’ve made a friend.” Tony chuckled and pointed at the little Cap tsum who was staring at Steve like he’d taken his favourite toy.

Alarmed, Steve followed his finger and noticed the tsum copying him in the ball pit.

“He doesn’t look very pleased.”

Steve then glanced at the baby Iron-tsum in his hands and then looked at the Cap-tsum with dawning realisation.

“I think. Wait that makes sense.” Steve said blankly and then frowned. “I think this one is it’s baby. That one looks like a bigger tsum.“

That was true. Like the size of a toaster.

“But how can a Cap-tsum have a baby Iron-tsum?” Tony tilted his head and pursed his lips. “And why do they look like-oh.”

Was every Steve and Tony together in their universes? Even these tiny beings? 

Steve glanced at him like he knew what he was thinking and sighed. Then, before Tony could say anything, he carefully stood up. The Cap-tsum stared up at him and when Steve began to move towards the exit with the Iron-tsum, the Cap-tsum began to chirp loudly and swim after him.

Something about the scene made Tony distinctly uncomfortable. “Uh, Steve-“

“Don’t worry, I’m not stealing this one away. I just want to draw the others out. There’s probably more-“

No sooner did he say it did the whole ball pit start to move. It started to shift up and down in waves with multiple chirps being heard.

Then the storm hit. Dozens of baby tsums, Cap and Iron, poked their heads up and chirped. They kept chirping and peeping and some even tried to swim through the sea of balls towards Steve to do something. Tony figured they wanted to save the little Iron-tsum who was still peeping softly and spinning around frantically in Steve’s palm.

“Steve!”

“I know.” Steve grit his teeth and pulled his legs out onto the ball pit steps, but not without difficulty. The medium size Cap-tsum was pulling on his boot and was somehow using telekinesis to try and bash his little shield against Steve’s leg and the baby ones seemed to be getting ready to do the same.

It didn’t do anything though and when Steve managed to step out of the ball pit and start climbing out, Tony saw the worst thing imaginable.

The Cap-tsum started to cry. It’s eyes went huge and frightened and it started to whimper like it had never been more afraid. And what was even worse was that even then it continued to try and climb the high step to reach its baby. And continued to cry as it always slid back and fell. All around them the other dozens of babies started to peep and whimper softly and some of them even started crying.

Tony couldn’t stand it. Clenching his fists he stood up and held his hands out to the Cap-tsum by the steps.

“C’mon. I’ll take you to your baby. We won’t hurt you, I _swear_.”

The Cap-tsum looked at him sadly and at the outstretched hands, he shook and bleated softly. But then Tony noticed him glancing behind Tony and then something steeled his resolve. Slowly and ever so carefully, he swam towards Tony and allowed Tony to pick him up carefully. 

“Okay, great. Is this okay?” 

The Cap-tsum chirped loudly and like a blessing, the babies all started to chirp excitedly again, no longer whimpering and crying. Emboldened, Tony carried the Cap-tsum out and stepped out of the green net to find Steve kneeling by a green triangle. 

“Steve, you shouldn’t have done that. They all got really scared, you should’ve seen it-“

“Tony.” Steve murmured and then glanced back at him with the softest, most raw expression Tony had ever seen on him. Slowly he shifted and made space for Tony to kneel.

“Tony...look.”

Tony did as Steve said and knelt beside him, curious about what he’d possibly found by this triangle when he froze.

Cap-tsum began to chirp excitedly. And Tony could see why.

Behind the soft triangle was a medium sized Iron-tsum. Only this was resting on a small blue plush circle and was watching everything ever so quietly. It’s body was rounder than Cap-tsum’s and when Tony looked closer, he saw a baby Iron and Cap-tsum peering from behind. And then it clicked.

This was it’s mate. The soft sleepy Iron-tsum was pregnant and was having lots of babies. This was their home. And the young medium sized Cap-tsum was the father. He was trying to protect them.

“Steve-“ Tony breathed softly, watching in awe as big Iron-tsum gently nuzzled the babies. It seemed to be snoozing and surprisingly didn’t seem concerned by the two humans watching it. But maybe that was because it could see Cap-tsum.

Shaken from his thoughts, Tony shook his head and looked at the Cap-tsum that had his eyes fixed on his mate. Carefully, Tony set Cap-tsum down and watched as it instantly went towards Iron-tsum and began to circle it carefully, making encouraging peeps and nuzzling Iron-tsum’s sides gently. They were together. A _family_.

“We have to help them Tony.” Steve whispered, watching the scene carefully with a fiercely determined expression. “They could get hurt if we leave them like this.”

Nodding, Tony stood and looked around carefully. Then the idea came to him.

“I’ll buy this area. We’ll use it to make it their home. They’re all pretty small so they need regular food and drink, especially this one here.” Tony pointed out and when he turned to look at the snuggling collection of tsums, he thought he saw the beginnings of hope in their eyes. Tony could understand. It must’ve been so hard to see strangers wondering around the closest thing to home.

“Shhhh, don’t worry. You’re safe now. You can stay with your mate and your babies.” Steve said softly and gently stroked the Cap-tsum and the Iron-tsum until both their eyes slid shut. They both began to purr and after a moment, stared up at Steve with new eyes. It was a new start for them. Even the babies looked excited.

Tony vowed to keep them safe from this point on. 

_All_ of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tsumy situation and you liked tsumthing about it! Please do let me know what you thought and if you’d be interested in more tsum fics-I have a lot of ideas and this could be the start! Let me know!


End file.
